Avalanche
by jenny sherman
Summary: The Charmed ones are on a skiing holiday when a demon attacks and they are invloved in an avalanche, they are trapped with a demon will they survive.


AVALANCHE! !  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Morning honey" Leo said as Piper opened her eyes, she rubbed them to clear out the sleep and leaned over to kiss him. "How long have you been awake?" "About an hour" Piper frowned. "Whatcha been doing?" "Watching you sleep, God Piper your so beautiful" this time Leo leant in and kissed her. "Oh Leo, these past couple of weeks have been great, no demons to worry about, the elders giving you help with your charges, spending all this time together. I just don't want it to ever end"  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Pheobe and Paige were busy making breakfast. Paige was making the coffee and Pheobe was making the toast. "I just miss her that's all" Pheobe said blowing on her fingers as she picked out the toast from the machine. "How can you miss her, she has been here the whole time" Paige put in the cream and sugar and passed Pheobe's cup over to her. "No I mean she's been here but not here, every minute she has been spending with Leo, I just miss our sisterly time" Pheobe buttered the toast and passed a couple of slices to Paige. "She hasn't had much time with Leo over the past few months, don't be so selfish" "I know I am being that way, it's just that you have a boyfriend, Piper has Leo and my boyfriend is in Japan" Paige shook her head playfully at her sister. The sound of the post arriving made Paige get off her seat. She walked to the front door to see what letters were there.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud scream from the hallway. "PAIGE" Pheobe yelled dropping her mug on the floor she ran out into the hallway. Leo and Piper thundered down the stairs. "WHAT, What's wrong" Paige was standing in the hallway with her mouth wide open and her eyes fixed on a yellow letter. "Paige what the hell is going on" Piper shouted "I've won" Paige shouted jumping up and down. "Won what" Piper and Pheobe said together. "I entered a competition, I mean I never do things like that but something about it called out to me on this one and so I thought why not so I went.." Piper looked at Pheobe whilst Paige continued to talk fast. "Paige honey your rambling" "Sorry, sorry, okay about 3 weeks ago I entered a competition to win 4 first class tickets to Aspen for a skiing trip all expenses paid, we will be treated as VIP for the entire 4 days" Pheobe rushed to her sister. "Oh, I love you, I love you, oh I haven't been skiing in so long, oh yes" Pheobe hugged her sister. "This sounds like fun" Leo said hugging Piper. "Great way to round off a great two weeks, an all expense paid holiday" "Well done Paige this is going to be great" "Come on girls lets go do some shopping" Paige dragged Pheobe upstairs to change. "This is the perfect time to catch up on sisterly time too," she said as she ran into Pheobe's room to pick out some cloths of hers.  
  
"Did you make sure that she got it today" "Yes master, the three witches will be in Aspen next week" "This is perfect, I have planned for this for 3 weeks, no demon seems to be able to kill them but what about a natural phenomenon" "An avalanche should do the trick" "Get going and set up everything" the demon was about to leave when his master said. "Oh and Jolanar, if you fail me, don't bother to return" the demon shimmered out and made his way to Aspen.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
They arrived at the airport and were greeted by a man with their names on a board. Paige walked towards him and identified herself. "Good afternoon miss, my name is Niles and I will be your chauffer for your stay here, please follow me to the limousine." Paige turned and smiled widely at her family. They followed him outside the doors and saw the car waiting in front of them; they were unaware that Jolanar was closely watching their every move.  
  
The ride to the hotel was pleasant and cold as Pheobe and Paige insisted on having the windows open so they could put their heads out and look at the surroundings. Finally they arrived at the hotel and Niles carried their bags up to the reception desk. "Here is my card miss, if you need me to take you anywhere just call this number" "Thank you Niles" Paige said offering him a tip. Niles put his hand up as if insulted. "No miss that is not necessary" he walked away and drove the car away.  
  
"Everything is going to plan, give them a couple of days to relax and make nothing seem suspicious then WHAM - AVALANCHE" Niles looked into his rear view mirror. "What happens if they use their powers to stop it"? "Niles it has all been taken care of, the witch that freezes things cant possible stop a whole mountain avalanche without exposing herself, not that I think that she could do it anyway, the one with the premonitions is no threat and as for the half breed, well I have this" Jolanar reached into his pocket and lifted up an arrow for Niles to see. "Is that a Darklighters arrow"? Niles asked "Yep, I will shoot her with this just before the avalanche so she they cant escape, you see it is a perfect plan" he lent back into the seats as Niles drove them away.  
  
At the checking desk they were being booked in, they all had individual rooms. When Piper heard this she asked if she and her husband could have a double room. Pheobe looked at Paige as if to say 'what sisterly time'. Paige and Pheobe decided to have a double room too. The porter took their bags to the rooms. They followed him and they found that they were across the hall from each other. "So shall we go and have a look around the place" Paige asked. "Well" Leo said raising his eyebrow at Piper who instantly knew what he had on his mind. "Um later I think," They giggled as they ran into their room slamming the door behind them. Paige saw the look o Pheobe's face. "Don't worry we will spend time together all 3 of us, but just give them today" Pheobe sighed. "Come on sis, let's have a look around"  
  
As they walked down to the reception area a man walked towards them. "Good morning Miss Mathews, I am the manager of the hotel, I hope that your journey here was pleasant" "Oh yes thank you it was wonderful" "We have arranged for a tour of the mountains for wed, that gives you a couple of days to have a look around and relax" "That sounds great, thank you" he took her hand and shook it. "Meanwhile here are your spending vouchers for the shops, have fun and if you need anything just call reception and ask for me my name is Richard" he bowed slightly then walked away. "You know, I could get used to this.  
  
Paige and Pheobe had spent the whole day shopping and looking at the cute men, when they eventually got back to the hotel they booked a table at the restaurant for dinner. They went up to their room and after trying on all the cloths that they had just brought they went across the hall to Pipers room. Paige knocked. Piper opened the door and invited them in. Leo was in the shower. "Hiy, did you have fun today" "Did you" Paige said with a cheeky smile. "Yes it was great" noticing that Pheobe was a little quiet. "Oh we brought you a lovely blouse, its perfect for you, I will just go and get it" "I've got the key I'll get it" Pheobe said as she smiled and left the room.  
  
"Piper I need to talk to you about Pheobe" Piper frowned and sat on the bed. "Its just that she has been feeling a little." "This one right" Pheobe said as she came back into the room. "Oh guys it is gorgeous" The conversation was forgotten as they talked about what they did that day. Then they got ready for dinner.  
  
In the hotel managers office Richard was going over the details of Jolanar's plan "They are going on the tour on Wednesday, I will call you when they are in position" "Great" Jolanar shook hands with the hotel manager and shimmered away.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
At dinner it was just like old times, Paige told them about the tour that had been booked for them on Wednesday. They all seemed eager to go and Paige was pleased everyone was enjoying the holiday. "Did you know that there are Indian caves in these mountains" Piper looked at Leo "Leo how did you know that" "Well actually I am required to know that because I am a Whitelighter, we are all told about the Indian caves and Indian land as they used very powerful magic. The caves on this mountain are sacred and also magically protected. All whitelighters are forbidden to orb onto Indian land or in this case into the caves, Magic goes a bit haywire and unpredictable in there".  
  
"Oh honey you are so knowledgeable" After dinner they all went to bed.  
  
"Paige mentioned something today about Pheobe" Piper said leaning on her side in the bed to face Leo. He rested his head on his hands and answered. "Such as" "Well I don't know, she just said Pheobe was feeling, then Pheobe walked into the room and Paige stopped talking, Pheobe hasn't mentioned anything to you has she" Leo shook his head. "I will try to talk to her tomorrow, we haven't seen that much of each other over the past couple of weeks" "Well why don't you three take the tour on Wednesday and have a sisters day, I will go and check on my charges and see if the elders need anything" "That sounds like a good plan, goodnight honey" "Night Piper" they kissed and went to sleep.  
  
Paige awoke early the next morning and crept out of bed, she launched herself onto Pheobe's bed and bounced up and down, Pheobe gasped in shock at the rude awakening, then smiled when she saw Paige's excited face. "Time to get up sleepy head" "I dare you to do this on Pipers bed" "No way, I might land on something vital of Leo's and then Piper would kill me" They laughed and raced each other to the bathroom. Paige won and showered first and when it was Pheobe's turn, Paige walked across the hallway and woke up Piper and Leo.  
  
The day was spent mostly with skiing, building snowmen, having snow fights and laughing. It was a great day.  
  
Finally Wednesday had arrived. The girls were waiting in the reception area for their tour guide. Leo came up to Piper and kissed her on the cheek. He left the three of them together for the day.  
  
"This is going to be a great day," Piper said. A man walked over to them and the girl's mouths dropped. He was 6ft 2inch blonde, blue eyed, tanned, muscular, handsome and just generally gorgeous. "Hiy I'm Joe your tour guide for today" Pheobe pushed her sisters aside and put out her hand. "Hi I'm Pheobe" Joe took her hand and shook it with a pleasant smile. Paige offered her hand. "I'm Paige" "And I'm Piper" "Well then ladies, today I would like to start with skiing down some of the most exclusive slops on the mountain, then we can stop for dinner and store our skis, then we can tour the caves and finally I will take you to a beautiful point at the top of the ridge that has a spectacular view of the valley, its breath taking" "Yes you are" Pheobe said smiling "Excuse me" Joe said. "I mean, yes I bet it is, well lets go girls" Paige and Piper were pushed aside by Pheobe who walked by Joe's side out the door. The two sisters smiled and followed them.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The morning was spent skiing down some private and amazing slopes on the mountain, they had stopped at a restaurant and Joe was packing away their skies". "This is great" Piper said. "Sure is, I can't wait to see the caves," Paige said. Pheobe was watching Joe lifting the skies on top of the 4 by 4. "Ohh look at those muscles work" "Pheobe focus please" Piper said throwing a piece of lettuce at her.  
  
Joe came back and sat down with them. He pulled the piece of lettuce from Pheobe's hair and smiled. "Okay ladies are we ready to continue" "Lead the way" Joe led them on a trek up the mountain. The cave entrance came into view from about 30 meters away. It was a huge entrance. "Wow" Paige said. "Its something isn't it" Joe said, as they got closer. "These are Indian caves, they stretch for about a mile inside and there are various passages. There are ancient etchings on the walls stories of demons that the Indians killed" The sisters looked at each other with a knowing smile. "Unfortunately we are only allowed to look, we can't enter with out permission from the Indian council, so this is as far as we can go" "It's such a shame we can't go in" They stood at the mouth of the cave and all three of them could feel the power flowing out of the entrance.  
  
"Okay lets move on to the scenic view" It took them about 5 minutes to reach the photo site. Joe was right it was breath taking. They stayed there for ten minutes. "Will you just excuse me for a moment" Joe walked away from the girls and got out his radio. "Ricky this is Joe come in over" Back at the hotel, Richard had been waiting for this call all morning. "Hi Joe, I'm here, over" "You wanted to know when I was at the scenic point, well I'm here, we should be heading back soon so I hope to have them back for dinner on time, over" "Thanks Joe you have been very useful, over" Richard put down the radio and called Jolanar. "Its time"  
  
The girls didn't realise that they were standing around the charges that Jolanar had set. Pheobe walked over to a tree and leaned against it. She was instantly thrown into a vision.  
A demon killing Joe and Avalanche, Paige dying Piper noticed her vision face and came over to her. "Something's wrong, a demon is about to appear and kill Joe and start an avalanche" Just after Pheobe finished her sentence a Demon appeared - Jolanar - and fired an energy ball at Joe killing him instantly, then he fired a cross bow at Paige hitting her in the stomach. "Paige" Piper shouted. Jolanar tried to set of the charges but they had frozen and it didn't work. Piper used her powers on him, but instead of killing him, she started off the avalanche, the sisters could feel the ice and snow below them beginning to break and slide. Piper grabbed Paige and Pheobe's hand and pulled them towards her. The slab of snow they were standing on slide down the mountain and they were all thrown to their feet. Jolanar was also thrown and carried with the girls down the mountain, Piper could see the caves approaching and used all her might to roll the girls towards them, they rolled off the slab and into the cave entrance. A loud rumble could be heard as the effect of the slab moving started off a chain reaction and a huge avalanche above them started, Piper and Pheobe pulled Paige away from the entrance and back into the cave, snow started to plough into the entrance the girls were knocked backwards by the force of it. It was all over in a matter of seconds, then, there was silence.  
  
Leo sensed something was wrong immediately and orbed to the hotel, as he arrived he saw the avalanche heading for the town. He orbed away to safety and the avalanche hit. Fortunately the town had been built a little bit back from the bottom of the mountain so only the first 100 meters was affected. Two buildings were covered in snow. Leo orbed back in and started to help dig out people that were stuck. He knew that Paige was hurt and that Piper and Pheobe were scared but he had to help here first. He just hoped that they could hold on.  
  
Piper stirred and realised that she was covered in snow, her leg hurt badly and she had a feeling that it might be broken thankfully she was only a foot or so under the snow, she was able to punch her way out. She dragged herself backwards and looked at her leg, there was no sign of it being broken but when Piper moved she felt the bones grinding together so she knew. She looked around to see the entrance to the cave completely cut off by snow, Pheobe's legs could be seen beside her and she dug her out. Pheobe gasped and grabbed her shoulder. "You okay" "Yeah I'm fine just a bit bruised are you okay"? "No I think that my leg is broken" Pheobe looked at Pipers face then realised that they hadn't seen Paige. They started to dig around calling out her name.  
  
"Paige can you hear us, PAIGE" Piper pointed to a bit of snow. They both saw red stains on it. "Oh God" they started to dig and found Paige. She was breathing quickly, the blood was coming from the arrow sticking out of her belly; it was a dark lighter's arrow. "Oh Paige, we have to get you out of here" "Gladly, but I cant orb, I'm not strong enough" Then the girls heard a muffled groan and looked around the snow. A patch began to move and Jolanar's hand appeared from the snow.  
  
They were not alone.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Jolanar climbed out of the snow, it took him a few moments to gather his surroundings. "Hi there" Piper said, she lifted up her hands and uses her powers, but instead of blowing him up she froze Pheobe. "Pheobe" Piper shouts confused. Jolanar smiled "Hi there yourself witch" he replies in a sarcastic tone. He threw an energy ball at Piper and she cringes as she sees it approach but instead of hitting her and killing her it swerves off course and rebounds of the wall until it lands in the snow.  
  
Piper tries to unfreeze Pheobe but only ends up blowing up a rock beside the demon making him even angrier. He keeps trying to hit her with energy balls but everyone rebounds off in a different direction. "Dam it," he shouts. Jolanar takes out a knife and descends on Piper. Because of her injury Piper cant get away; she looks around her for anything that she can use as a weapon. A branch is sticking out of the snow and she reaches for it. "Is this the best you can do, the famous charmed ones and you are reduced to swatting at me with a stick" Piper keeps swinging the stick. "Oh this is too easy" he laughs at Pipers pathetic situation and decides to have some fun. He lifts the knife as if he was playing darts and throws it at Piper; it embeds itself into her shoulder. In her moment of weakness Pheobe is unfrozen, she looks around at the situation. "Hey did you just fr..Piper" Pheobe yells as she see what is happening before her, she does a high kick and kicks the demon in the face knocking him backwards into the snow.  
  
She stands in front of Piper and takes up a fighting stance. "Oh the third charmed one, do you know you are considered the most least threat of the three in fact seeming as you have turned evil before there is actually a little bet going to see if you could be turned again" Pheobe was a little shocked by his statement. "What do you mean the least threat"? "Because you have no active power" "Oh yeah well how about this" she spins around and kicks him in the stomach. "Is that active enough for you" he grabs his stomach and blinks, but reappears a couple of feet from where he was. "What the" he tries again and the same thing happens. "Looks like you cant get away either, come here whilst I kick your arse" Jolanar looks at Pheobe and realises that in a fight she might be able to beat him, so he runs off down the cave trying to find a way out.  
  
"Piper" Pheobe says as she kneels down beside her sister. "I'm going to pull out the knife okay" Piper nods and braces herself. Pheobe pulls it out quickly. Fortunately it had only gone in an inch or so. "Pheobe our magic isn't working properly, you are going to have to save us and kill the demon without any magic, Leo told us that Magic goes unpredictable in here" "So much for being the least threat hey" Pheobe smiles and then pulls Piper over to lie with Paige. "Okay, with all this wood I should be able to make a fire to keep you warm, then I will start to dig us out, once I make the surface I can call Leo and he can do the rest"  
  
"Piper" Paige said weakly. "Get this thing out of me" In all the fighting they had forgotten to take out Paige's arrow, Piper held her down whilst Pheobe broke off the end and grabbed it in her hands. "Ready" Paige nodded and Pheobe pulled the arrow out. Paige screamed then went unconscious. "Paige" The girls realised that she didn't have long.  
  
"Leo" Piper yelled tears brimming in her eyes. "He can't orb here, its forbidden remember" Piper hung her head as the tears began to fall. Down the passage footsteps could be heard and they knew it was the demon trying to find a way out, but the girls remembered what Joe had said, 'all passages lead back to the entrance" so it was only a matter of time before he came back.  
  
Paige stirred and the sisters were at her side. Paige took Pipers hand and Pheobe's hand and placed them together. "Talk" Paige nodded at Piper telling her to get it off her chest. "What's going on Pheobe"? She took a deep breath then began. "I have been selfish over the past couple of weeks." "What do you mean"? "I have missed you, our sisterly time, I have been jealous with the time that Leo has spent with you, I know that it is wrong and selfish and childish but I just miss you" "Oh Pheobe that's not selfish" "Yes it is, you hardly ever see Leo and when you finally get to spend time with him, what do I do, complain, I'm sorry" "Pheobe, I missed you too, I felt that you and Paige had your own little group thing going and I was a little upset that I wasn't part of it" "What are we like"? "A silly group of sisters" Paige said with a smile. They all hugged and their bond was restored.  
  
"Well it looks like we will have plenty of sisterly time in here" Paige groaned then went unconscious again; they could see the sweat breaking out on her head already. "What are we going to use when he comes back?" Piper said "Well it looks like it is my time to shine and use my arse kicking powers to beat him"  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Pheobe had managed to get a fire going. She had pulled Piper and Paige close to it to keep them warm. "Okay Piper, I'm going to do a quick bit of digging and I want you to keep your eye open for the demon" Pheobe moved over to the huge mound of snow and started to dig. Paige's moans of pain gave her motivation to do it as fast as she could. All the tree branches that she found she threw into a pile by the fire. "Pheobe, I think I hear something" Pheobe stopped and listened.  
  
Jolanar had made it to the furthest of the tunnels and realised that it was heading back to the entrance. He realised that he would have to fight the witch. So he made his way back to the girls.  
  
Pheobe was waiting.  
  
Jolanar came into view and looked at the girls. He decided on a different tactic. "You know that we are all stuck in here together, as revolting as it sounds, I think digging would go quicker if we worked together" "Sorry but we don't work with demons" "Oh yes, that right, you just bed and wed them from what I have heard" "Your only getting me madder which, trust me, is bad for you" "Well we could fight our little duel, and of course I would win but then I would have to dig out all by myself and it would take too long, or, we could dig together" Pheobe looked at Piper and she raised her eyebrows. "I will be watching you" Pheobe knew that this was a mistake but Paige was running out of time.  
  
Jolanar walked up to Pheobe and they looked at each other with concern. They walked up to the snow together without breaking eye contact. Then Jolanar bent down and started to dig, shortly after Pheobe followed. "So is it true that you used to be the queen of the underworld" "Shut up"  
  
Piper noticed that Paige was mumbling in her sleep. The wound was still bleeding slowly. "How you doing" Piper yelled over to her sister. "I'm not sure, could be an hour could be two" "Why don't you poke a branch through and see if you can see the sky" The demon and Pheobe looked at each other as if to say, why didn't I think of that. So Pheobe grabbed a branch and pushed thought the snow, it looked like there was about 6 feet of snow above them to dig out. Jolanar thought that he would bide his time until they were closer to the surface, then he would kill her and the others.  
  
"I know that there are 3 people up there," Leo said to the rescue officer. "They went on a tour today, ask the hotel manager he can give you direct coordinates" "Okay" The rescue officer walked to the hotel and spoke to the manager. "Hi my name is Tim Munch, I'm in charge of the rescue teams, I understand it that there were 3 people on a tour of the mountain today, could you give me an idea of where they were" "Sure" Richard took him over to the map of the mountain.  
  
"My tour guide Jo called in just before the avalanche, he said that they were just about to go to this area," Richard pointed to an area on the map.  
  
"Thanks, we will get started on that location straight away" "If you need anything else you just call me" Richard and him shook hands, he smiled as he had just pointed to rescuers to the other side of the mountain, he knew that the charmed ones would never be found now.  
  
As Tim came out of the hotel Leo came over to him. "Can I go with you and help, I used to be a doctor" Tim saw the desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Sure come with us, you can help anyone we find" "Thanks" Leo felt at last as though he was doing something to help. He knew that they were in the caves, as he couldn't orb to them. When the rescue helicopter took them up the mountain Leo was confused as to why they were going in the wrong direction. "Where are we going"? Tim got out his map. "The is where they last radioed in" "That's not right, they are trapped in the Indian caves" "What, how do you know that"? "I just know" "Well I have been told by the manager that this is where they were last" "Well its wrong, I know they are in the caves" "Look, you are here as a guest, we are the experts at this, please respect my judgement" Leo sighed in defeat, why had the hotel manager given them false information.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Pheobe decided to take a small break, she moved down the snow to check on her sisters. Piper was going into shock and she was shaking with cold. Paige was complexly unconscious. "How are we doing" Piper asked. "I would say that we should be through in about 10 minutes or so, then I can call Leo and we can get you two out of here" "Are you going to dig or what witch" Pheobe rolled her eyes and stood up. "Coming" she said in a sarcastic tone. Pheobe dug some more with the tree branch she had found. They were in reach of the surface and Jolanar knew that now was the time. Earlier whilst he had been having a break, he had taken back the knife whilst Piper was sleeping. He pulled it out slowly and held it out of sight. "OH I think that I can see the surface" "But it's the last thing you will see" shouted Jolanar "PHEOBE LOOK OUT" Pheobe turned to see Jolanar advancing on her with the knife. He had a large evil grin on his face. She dodged the attack easily and punched him in the face with her elbow. She ran down the snow to the fire to protect her sisters. Jolanar came down and they began to fight.  
  
"My fist will be the last thing you see" Pheobe said. She jumped up and kicked him in the jaw; he stumbled backwards dropping the knife. She ran forward and punched him in the face and once again he stumbled but he recovered quickly and punched her in the stomach. Pheobe gasped for breath and doubled over, he walked over and kneed her him the ribs and she fell to the floor. "PHEOBE" Piper yelled. Pheobe was waiting for him to get close and when he did she swung her leg round taking his legs from under him, she stood as he fell and she kicked him in the ribs. She was about to do it again but he grabbed her foot in mid kick and pushed her backwards, she flew back against the wall hitting her head. He was on her quickly; he grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the wall. Pheobe cried out and all Piper could so was watch. "Pheobe come on you can kick his arse" Pheobe kneed him in the groin and in response he backhanded her across the face. She fell to the floor and he was quickly on top of her, he straddled her hips and began to strangle her. Pheobe struggled to breathe. Piper dragged herself over to them and began to try to pull his hands away but he wouldn't release his grip. Pheobe was beginning to loose her battle when all of a sudden there was a loud crack. Jolanar stopped strangling as thought Piper had frozen him, then he rolled off Pheobe onto the floor unconscious. Pheobe grabbed her throat and looked up and both sisters were stunned to see Paige standing there with a very large piece of wood in her hand. "Do I have to do everything all the time" she said with a smile, and then she collapsed on the floor. "Piper she's not breathing" "PAIGE" Piper yelled "Hold on" Pheobe yelled and ran up to the hole and shouted out to Leo, she hoped that he could hear her call.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Leo heard Pheobe's call and knew that the situation had taken a turn for the worse. He was unsure how to orb away without causing a scene. "I'm just going to, you know" Leo said pointing to his crutch. "Can't you hold it" said Tim amazed that Leo was acting like a 5 year old who could hold his wee. "No I have a condition, I'm just going to go over to them trees for some privacy" When Leo walked away Tim looked at his second in command ad shook his head. "Poor guy, the pressure must be really getting to him, lets give him a bit of time to himself"  
  
Leo orbed to the outside entrance of the cave and immediately saw the hole that Pheobe had made; when Pheobe saw him she shoved her hand out for him to see. "LEO, hurry Paige is not breathing" Leo dug with his bare hands at the hole, once there was a big enough hole for him to get through he dashed down and picked up Paige in his arms, he ran back out of the cave through the hole and placed her on the floor. Once outside the cave he began to heal her and thankfully it worked. Paige rubbed her eyes. "Leo, how did you get into the cave"? "It's okay Paige, I will explain everything but first." Leo was interrupted by a rescue worker. "Hey you found survivors, great" the rescuer radioed his team to his position and within a couple of minutes the rest of his team had arrived. They dug out Piper and Pheobe, Piper was carried out on a stretcher. Leo knew that with all the people that had seen Piper's injuries, that he wouldn't be able to heal her until they got home.  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean he is with you, that's impossible, he was just here with us taking a leak" Leo could hear Tim's confused voice over the radio and decided it was time to leave with the others to the hospital.  
  
A helicopter arrived and took the sisters and Leo to the hospital. They didn't see Jolanar also being rescued and carried out on a stretcher; he too was taken to the hospital.  
  
The doctor had confirmed that Pipers leg was badly broken and that she needed surgery to repair the bone, the stab wound, she told the doctor was from a flying piece of wood, would take a week or two to heal over and only needed a couple of stitches. They were all in the hospital room talking. "How long do I have to wait Leo"? "Look piper, they have all seen your injuries, if I healed you right now you would be exposed and so would I, when we get home, as soon as we step through the door I will heal you" "Thanks honey" Piper said pulling Leo down to her position on the bed and kissing him gently. "So in the end it was Paige who saved the day," Pheobe said "Actually from what Piper tells me, you kicked ass" Paige said punching her sister on the shoulder "Well I don't like to brag," she said with a smile.  
  
"Lets just say that once again, the charmed ones ruled the day" "You know what is really strange, when I was delirious with the fever from the poison, I swear that I had a dreamlike vision, an Indian chief came to me and told me that he was please that we respected the way of the Indians and didn't keep trying to use our powers, he said that the charmed ones will have special privileges on their land in future to use our powers" Leo looked at Paige with an open mouth "Paige, it is a great honour to receive such a vision from an Indian chief" "Do you really think it was real"? "Absolutely" Leo said and the girls all smiled. "Well let's get some coffee and let Piper rest for a while" "Thanks" Leo kissed piper and told her he would be back in half and hour. They all kissed her and then went to the canteen. Piper puffed up the pillow behind her head and decided to get a quick snooze in.  
  
She didn't hear the door to her room open slowly. Jolanar walked in and stood at the end of her bed. He produced an energy ball in his hand and Piper heard his snigger and looked up. "Hello witch, in a bad way are we, well I will put you out of your misery soon" Piper rolled her eyes and lifted up her hands freezing him on the spot. She unfroze his head. "You silly, silly demon, we are not in the caves now and my magic is working fine thanks, here I will show you" and with that she blew him up. He screamed as he burst into flames and exploded. Piper put her head back on the pillow and went to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
THE END 


End file.
